I Still Love You New York
by Irishsodabread
Summary: You have got to be kidding me! Are you serious? I have to be a filthy muggle for how long? AND I HAVE TO BE MARRIED TO YOU? I don't know what's worse, being around muggles or acting like I love you when really, I despise you. DMHG


I Still Love You New York

:I know I'm suppose to be writing for my other stories, but, I am at a complete loss for them. I have no idea what to write. And so, after reading the latest in the book series, I had this idea. And because I'm awesome, I decided to write it. This story takes place eight years after book 6, and so the characters are around the age of 24.:

* * *

"-And because of your insubordination Ms. Granger and sheer lack of common sense, I am reassigning you to another department, with a new partner. Someone I'm sure you will be _very _pleased with." The man in front sneered, his already yellow-ish eyes glaring in her direction. Hermione was never one to feel small or feeble. But at this moment, she felt exactly that.

"But sir, you did not hear my whole story—"

"I do not want to hear it. You have broken the trust of those around you, including your partner. And to think I expected more from you?" Said a woman to the mans right, her glasses at the tip of her nose, giving Hermione in the most haughty expression. " Your lucky we are not firing you. But you have proved valuable in the past."

Silence filled the room.

"You are going to be reassigned to an office in Ireland, where I'm sure you acclimate yourself instantaneously." The man said coldly. "You are dismissed."

Hermione rose from her seat, trying to ignore the burning sensation in her tear ducts. Her feet felt almost as heavy as the wood door she pushed open. Outside in the hallway, people passed her wary glances, and tried to mutter as quietly as they could. Hermione tried to ignore the comments that they were saying loud enough for her to hear:

_"Can you believe it?"………………….._

_"Stupid girl." ……………_

_"How could she do that?"……._

_"Smart girl, but no common sense."………… _

_" Is__ he going to be alright?"………_

_" Brain damage…."_

The walk to her office Hermione felt took forever, but finally she had reached it. Swinging the door open, she was shocked to find that her once homely office was now completely empty. A remainder of her stuff was now packed in a box that was situated on her desk. Next to the box was a rather formal looking envelope with the royal blue seal of the department of Wales. With hand trembling, Hermione opened the envelope to find that inside; there was a letter, and a skeleton key. The letter read:

Dear Ms. Granger,

Welcome to the Auror Department of Ireland. We are somewhat pleased to now have you on our team. You are expected at our office tomorrow at 8:00, where I will go over your record and current assignments. You will also meet your new partner. You went to school with this individual and I'm sure you will be very excited to meet up again.

Sincerely,

Victor Jay Thomas

Folding the letter delicately, and setting in her pocketbook, Hermione took one last look at her beloved office, and picked up her belongings in the cardboard box, and walked out the door, trying not to let the glares of her co-workers bring anymore tears to her eyes.

Just beyond the borders of the Auror headquarters, Hermione apparated back to her apartment, where she warily started packing up the few belongings she cherished. That night, she cried herself to sleep, regret and guilt finally hitting her.

* * *

At exactly 7:15 the next morning, Hermione groggily got herself ready for her first day of work. She applied a soft layer of makeup to her freshly washed face, and managed to tame her hair enough for it to look halfway decent. Dressed in a black robe, and sensible shoes, Hermione walked out the door of her apartment, her belongings floating behind her. After paying up the rent that was due for that month to her landlord, and saying goodbye to some neighbors, Hermione apparated away from the place she had called home for the past three years.

Having been to the Ireland department before, Hermione knew what to expect when arriving at the borders. There, at her feet, a redheaded leprechaun glared at her as she almost stepped on him. Muttering something like "Damned woman," before he continued on with his usual song and dance, he took out a rather beaten up scroll and read aloud in a rather bored voice.

"Welcome to the Auror department of Irish affairs, founded in 1567 by Cain Machinery. Before entering this building please show proper identification. If you are a visiting official, please speak your name and therefore I will check the list. Please remember that this is for protection precautions."

"Hermione Granger." She checked her watch; she had 5 minutes before she had to meet with Mr. Thomas.

"Granger… Granger… Granger…" The leprechaun's eyes scrolled down the yellowed parchment "Sorry, don't see the name here."

"What, there has to be! I have an appointment with the administrator at eight. I can't be late." Hermione said frantically.

"No name. No entry Mam." The leprechaun said before he turned his back.

"I have to be granted entry. I'm a new employee!"

"Well why didn't you just show the proper identification then woman?" The leprechaun said loudly. Hermione scowled, she did not like to be addressed to like that.

"Identification what? A card? I don't have one." She patted her pockets frantically.

"Then goodbye, get off the grounds now!" The little creature demanded rudely while he started to walk away.

"Wait…I have it here, I think!" Hermione shouted just before the leprechaun vanished, holding up the skeleton key. The little creature's eyes acknowledged the object as Hermione handed it to him. Running his hand over the gold surface of the key, Hermione noticed the fine lines of the Irish seal appear at the warmth of his hands.

The leprechaun waved his hands and the gold entry gates appeared out of thin air and handed back the key. "Welcome to the Department dearie." He said through yellow teeth. As Hermione walked past him, she could swear she had seen him try to look up her skirt. Muttering " Pig" under her breath directed at the pervy creature, Hermione trekked across the beautifully landscaped grounds and into the stone building.

Knowing exactly where to go, Hermione walked up the marble staircase and towards the office of the rather jolly man known as Victor Jay Thomas, who was the new administrator of the Irish office. Rapping softly on the mahogany doors, she heard a distinct "Come in."

Upon entering, Hermione was struck by the abundance of warmth of the office. The walls were painted a deep red, with white crown molding adorning the top of the ceiling. Portraits of past administrators were hung on the walls, all sleeping soundly. The last administrator, Hermione recalled, Daniel Cutford, was a rather straight forward guy who did not feel the need decorate his office with anything other than one picture of his wife and son. This was a big contrast to what Hermione remembered.

"Welcome Ms. Granger." Victor said happily, walking towards her and extending his hand. He was a rather plump black man, whose hair was graying slightly on the sides.

"Hello. Thank you Mr. Thomas." She took his hand and shook it.

"Come sit down. Let's review your profile and whatnot. Your new partner won't be here for another half an hour. I hope you're not disappointed."

"Oh no of course not. It said in your letter that I knew him personally. Can you tell me who it is?" Hermione asked anxiously. A part of her was dying to know who it was. She was hoping it was Seamus Finnigan, an old housemate of hers.

"I wouldn't dream of it dear. It should be a surprise to both of you, seeing as how long it's been since you've seen this person. Not since the war I'm sure." Victor said as he sat down at his desk, opposite of Hermione. He picked up a manila folder and opened it.

"Wow, I must say Ms. Granger, you've had a stellar career in your previous department. You helped catch a total 21 death eaters in your first year alone. That's a staggering amount I must say! The average is about 11. Your school record is impeccable, except of course for a few adventures that many of us are very familiar with." He said with a smile. "I'm sure that we can over look that can't we?"

"Of course, your affiliation with Harry Potter gave you an edge against other Aurors your age. You mastered most spells in your 5th year that most didn't learn until training after graduating school." He smiled again.

" It says here in your first case report after your starting year " Hermione Granger is an excellent and dedicated Auror who would most likely, down the road, be more well suited as a job as an Unspeakable. This comes with experience of course, but she is well on her path to greatness. Her intelligence is unsurpassed from what I've seen, and her ability to retain knowledge is highly remarkable. It has been a long while since I've been this impressed with a rookie. And I'm sure she will continue to impress those around her for a time to come." Do you have any idea how tough it is to get such a glowing case report from Matilda Ruckus, Ms Granger?"

"No." Hermione lied.

"I'm sure you do. Her reputation for being the toughest person to please is known throughout Europe." Victor chuckled. Reading through a couple other papers, his eyes settling on another paragraph typed in bold print.

"The accident, involving your partner, is the only thing that tarnishes this record." His voice sounded serious "I know you acknowledge your desertion of him as a mistake, but let me say this before we go any further. I will not tolerate reckless behavior in this department, not when one Auror's life is at risk. If the situation is deemed too dangerous for both you and your partner and the perpetrator just so happens to slip away from your grasp, I do not, and I repeat, do not want you leaving your partner to go after some convict. Your safety and his are more important to me than catching some lunatic. There's always another day."

"Yes sir." Hermione stared at the floor, her face blushing with guilt. "I do not know what I was thinking that night. I feel immensely guilty for Rodger and his family. I think I always will." She almost felt tears come to her eyes before she heard a harsh knock on the door.

"Ah, that must be your partner." Victor's serious expression soon turned light again, as he stood up. Hermione followed suit and stood up also. "You may enter."

"Sorry I'm so late Victor, I overslept my bloody alarm clock and---"The man turned around after closing the door and was instantly silent as he stared at Hermione. "Oh Fuck."

Hermione felt as if she was about to faint, puke, or jump out the window. Either of the three felt like a pretty good idea. She had no idea what to think. It felt as if her whole body went into shock. This couldn't be happening. She knew it must've been a nightmare. It had to be. How is it, that after 8 years of putting the past behind her, that she was all of a sudden bombarded with his pale face again? Why was life so cruel? God really must've hated her. Really.

" Draco Malfoy I would like to introduce you to your new partner, Hermione Granger." Victor's voice was heard in the background, as both enemies's stared at each other with all the contempt they could muster. " I'm sure you two don't need introducing." Victor chuckled.

" Hello Granger." Malfoy said through gritted teeth, trying to sound as pleasant as possible. He extended his hand forward.

" Hello Malfoy." Hermione glared, also trying to sound as pleasant as she could. She took his hand and he grasped her hand as hard as he could.

"Well I was expecting a better welcome, but I guess you two just have to get over the shock." Victor said jovially. " Well, I certainly have a lot of work to finish, so Draco, why don't you show Ms. Granger to the office you two will be sharing. "

Malfoy and Hermione both gave Victor's back an angry glare as they turned and walked out of his office. As soon as they were away from their administrator's earshot, Malfoy bellowed, which reserved him a couple of surprised looks from his fellow co-workers.

"I fucking cannot believe this! Just when I thought I was rid of you and your fucking Potter club, I am now stuck with you, the most annoying Mud-Muggle born I have ever had to encounter, for the rest of my Auror career!"

"How do you think I feel?" Hermione said, cheeks burning at the fact that he had almost said the word Mudblood, a word she had tried to forget about since the war. She had fought, and lost many people, including her parents, because of prejudices like his. It made her feel sick to her stomach to think that it still existed.

"I don't care how you feel woman. All I care about is getting you the fuck away from me." He stopped before he pushed open a door that read:

**718**

**Draco**** Malfoy**

**Hermione Granger**

**International Extraditions**

"Oh fuck. They already have your name on the door. Oh and look, now that you're my partner, I finally have the position I have been asking for. That putz Thomas thought that I couldn't handle the job on my own…." Malfoy vented.

"Maybe it's a two-man job?" Hermione said determinedly.

"It's a _mans_ job, Granger." Malfoy sneered. "And it's my job; rightly mine. It's yours just because you're best friends with that Potter brat." He said as he laid his suitcase down on his desk. Hermione put her belongings on her desk also, including the never-ending bag that contained all her belongings from her apartment.

"You're not even in my presence for more than a half an hour and you're already whining. It's pathetic." Hermione rolled her eyes.

" Fuck you, bitch."

"How dare you say that I didn't earn this job? You know just as well as anyone else, that I work hard for what I want."

"Just because you were top of our class doesn't mean anything---"He leered at her.

"What because I was friends with Harry is why I got this job? You're an idiot Malfoy. If only you knew what has happened since school." She sneered back at him, settling herself down at her desk. At that moment a stack of papers appeared on both their desks, giving both the chance to forget about the other for a while, and focus on the paperwork that was set for them.

* * *

The rest of the week was much like this, neither spoke to one another, and if they did, it was neither warm nor pleasant. It made them both miserable to be in the same room together. The assignments didn't seem to come as quickly as either expected. Malfoy blamed Hermione, saying that they weren't given field assignments because she was a woman, and therefore incompetent, which made Hermione seethe. But the paperwork kept on arriving at their desk every morning, and it seemed to both that with each new stack, that they were signing the same thing over and over and over again.

Finally, at the start of the second week both received what they had been waiting for since the start of their new position. When Draco arrived early that Monday morning to get a head start on the paper work, and he was delighted to find a manila folder on his desk addressed to him and Hermione. Not waiting for Hermione, he picked up the folder hastily and opened it. What he found was a picture of a well known Irish fugitive that eluded Aurors for years, Denis McMahon. The man was rather well groomed for a fugitive, with short black hair and a freshly trimmed goatee. He had a strong chin, and dark eyes and he was smirking back at Draco. Just when Draco was about to skim through the other pages in the folder, Hermione jerked open the office door quickly looking rather flushed. Malfoy curled his lip nastily at her as if something disgusting had walked through the door, which something did. And that something did the same as she put her stuff on her desk.

"What's that in your hands?" she asked as she walked up to him to read over his shoulder. As she did so, Draco caught a whiff of her hair, which smelled deliciously like Vanilla. He scowled at how good it smelled and his reaction, and moved a little bit away from her unwelcome close proximity.

"Is this our first case?" she asked excitedly as she began to take the folder from his hands. He handed it over to her as he went to sit down at his desk. "Oh my goodness, were scheduled to go to America; to New York City!"

"Where?" Draco asked, looking puzzled. "Stop talking gibberish Granger because I have no idea where this New Stork place is."

Rolling her eyes Hermione replied "New _York_ Malfoy, New _York_. It's the place where Empire Alley is."

"We're going there? You know only the highly esteemed wizards reside in Empire Alley; very wealthy. In fact I think my great grandfather had a flat there." He said looking smug

"Whatever." Hermione said coldly. "I can't believe you have no idea where New York City is." At that moment, a song burst out on their charmed radio sitting in the corner of the room. Hermione immediately recognized it as being The Spells new debut "Gender Bender". It was a new song, and already it irritated her.

_"Why baby did you go switching genders on me? _

_I have no idea what to do. _

_You cast your charms on me before your sex changed_

_I guess I should sue"_

_"Why baby are you now a dude? _

_I loved you the way you were. _

_Why do you want to be Trans gendered? _

_When I looove youuuuu!"_

" Sorry I don't know Granger, nor do I care. All I care about is going to Empire Alley and making some connections. "Malfoy deadpanned "God I love this song. This band is bloody genius."

Hermione turned back to the folder while Malfoy hummed the tune to his favorite band quietly. But something caught her eye, something that wasn't so bad, but she knew that her partner would not like. "It says here that this Denis McMahon has been lost under the wizarding community's eye, and that he may be residing in the city as… as a muggle."

"Oh, that's not that bad is it? I mean, we can always track him down with our wands or some other method."

"No, no we can't Malfoy."

"What? He couldn't have slipped that much under the radar could he?"

"It says that the ministry has lost all detection of him. He threw away his wand, and as you know that's the only way we can detect these criminals."

"I don't know where you getting at Granger?"

"Fine, it says we have to be undercover agents. We have to reside in New York City until his capture as….as a married muggle couple." She said the last bit very quickly, knowing his reaction was not going to be pleasant. And sure enough it wasn't.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me? Oh bloody hell! Are they serious? I have to be a filthy muggle for how long? AND I HAVE TO BE MARRIED TO YOU? Holy fucking shit!" He bellowed, getting up from his chair very quickly.

"Its not like I'm that excited about it either." Hermione snapped. But apparently he wasn't listening.

"No wands. No brooms. No quidditch. No anything. And I have to live with _that _too? Oh this is going to be worse hell." He was muttering, pacing back and forth in front of Hermione.

"I can hear every word you know." Hermione said.

"Good." He sneered.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione turned back to the folder. Enclosed in an envelope was 5,500 dollars in American Dollars, directions and a picture of their apartment building, and their new identity's.

"Your name is Ethan Banks and mine is Maria Banks." She said handing him his identification, including his social security number and new and improved birth certificate. Also, there was a green card. All of which he reluctantly took.

"Ethan?" He whined. "I sound like a right prat with a name like that."

"Like 'Draco' is any different" Hermione said coldly as she handed him some tickets.

"Watch it Granger." He sneered. "What are these?"

"Airplane tickets. We're scheduled to leave at 6 o'clock tonight. You better get home and pack. Meet me here at 4:30" And at that Hermione turned on her heel and walked out the door, leaving Draco to contemplate what an "airplane" was

* * *

Hermione packed everything she could fit into her never-ending bag. All the clothes, shoes, coats, robes she could find were stuffed into the bottomless pit of a bag. She also packed some other necessities such as, make-up, skin care ointments, and of course toothbrush and paste. She even, on a whim, packed an evening gown that she had bought on impulse some time ago. She knew she would never use it, but hope still filled her that she would somehow meet that wonderful, cultured man, who exactly what a modern girl like her needed. Maybe, said man, would take her to the opera or Broadway, which would give her a perfect reason to wear the dress.

But of course, there was the fact that she was "married" to the scummiest man on the face of the earth. That was the only major drawback she had about finding the man of her dreams. She was supposed to spend her time with the man of her nightmares.

The beautiful silence of the office was interrupted rudely when Draco Malfoy came bounding through the door, cursing to himself about the "bloody muggles."

"Are you ready?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you think Granger?" He sneered.

"Alright then. Good-," Hermione answered cheerily. "just so you're miserable. We have to be at the airport soon, so we better get moving." She hopped of the desk she was sitting on, and grabbed her bag and walked out the door, giving him the option to follow her out.

"Granger, I have a question to ask you." He asked later as they were walking up to the County-Cork Airport. "What's an airplane?"

"How do I put this into easy words for you Malfoy, so your tiny bean of a brain can process this?" She sighed, "An airplane is a big hollow metal tube, with wings on both sides, and with engines. You sit inside it, and the plane flies with you inside it. And inside the plane there are seats, and there are people called "Stewarts' who bring you peanuts and coffee and all kind of rubbish like that."

"What the fuck is an engine? Hah, muggles can't even fly without sitting inside some tiny measly piece a shit of a tin can. It's pathetic." He said with a sneer. Just then at that moment, in the distance, an airplane soared into take off. "Holy shit what the hell is that?" Malfoy jumped at the sound.

"That would be said piece of shit tin can." Hermione deadpanned.

"We have to fly in that?" he squeaked, giving her a nervous look.

" Yup, for about six hours."

They walked in silence up to the doors of the airport. Hermione could tell that Malfoy was somewhat nervous about his first time in an airplane, and this gave Hermione satisfaction to no end. Malfoy had always been somewhat smug about his magical heritage, and ignorant and arrogant towards the achievements of muggles. So now seemed like the perfect time for Hermione to throw in his face that, yes muggles were intelligent, and yes they were human, and everything else he never thought they were.

"God there's a lot of people here." Hermione heard him over her shoulder.

"Yup, big building generally equals a lot of people Malfoy." She said coldly as they stood in line, surrounded by frustrated and annoyed people, who were anxiously waiting for the woman at the counter to move a little fast than 0.00001 miles an hour.

"Will you cut the attitude woman? This is going to be hard enough without your bitchy attitude surrounding me the whole time." He asked her weakly, eyeing the large airplane out the window that was pulling up to the entry gate.

"Sorry." Hermione could sense his uneasiness, and immediately felt guilty for her attitude. "Seriously there is nothing to worry about. Take off is a little difficult and landings a bitch also. But usually it's not so terrible."

"How does it stay in the air?"

"Engines I guess. Honestly I don't know Malfoy. That's one subject I never was interested in."

"Yea I could tell you never liked flying." He said softly as he looked out the window at the plane. Hermione turned to him, eyeing the back of his head suspiciously. How would he know she didn't like flying? She never told anyone that she absolutely loathed flying.

" How do you know I don't like flying?" he turned to her, a queasy look on his face.

"Well you never seemed to be a natural with a broom. I never saw you out flying with Potter or Weasley. So I figured you hated it."

"Yea I do. I don't mind riding in planes. But brooms, I feel as if my bloody stomach is going to drop out my ass." She said as she stepped forward in the line.

"That's a terribly attractive description." He chuckled.

" You know you love it." she smirked. She stepped forward, and Hermione could see she had maybe two more people to go before it was their turn to be at the counter. " Wait. Did we just have a civil conversation a moment ago?"

"Yes, I believe we did. Feels terribly unnatural dosent it?"

"That's for sure."

"Next?" the womans voice rung out and finally it was their turn up to the counter.

* * *

"Fucking shit Granger I cant do this!" Malfoy groaned as he entered the plane. It was much narrower than he expected it to be and more people were in it than he had anticipated. "I can't fucking do this!" He attempted to turn around quickly

"Yes you can." Hermione reassured him from behind, grabbing his shoulders and steered him to the seat. For someone so damn short, she was strong, Draco thought at the constant pressure of her hands on his shoulders.

"No I bloody well can't" He turned quickly to her, his eyes wide and his voice wavering. A man in the back yelled _what the hell is going on up there?_ " Face it Granger, I'm not Potter. I don't have the guts to risk my pretty neck to sit in this thing! It's made of metal, that's not even remotely light or helium-like! This bloody thing must weight a ton. How the hell can it stay up? And don't say engines because I have no idea what the fuck those things are." He said frantically.

" Malfoy calm down. It will be ok. I swear."

" I don't want you to swear, I don't want you to do anything. I want to get the fuck off this thing!"

" Malfoy, there is no way out. They've locked the doors until we've reached America." Hermione lied. She couldn't say that she didn't expect this. Of course he was going to be a little freaked out about this, having never been around anything remotely Muggle in his whole entire pathetic existence.

"Shit I'm trapped aren't I?" he asked, looking completely beaten.

"Yes. Now please sit down, we're holding up the line." He walked forward reluctantly, up to their seat.

"I'm not taking the bloody window seat." He muttered as he let Hermione pass him, taking the window seat.

"Sure, fine." Hermione didn't let on that she herself was not all that comfortable flying either, and that sitting in the window seat was worse than death for her.

"Thank you for flying County-Cork. This is your captain Jared speaking. Please remain seated during takeoff. If you need anything, asks your stewardess, Stephanie, she will be pleased to help you with anything. If we hit turbulence, there are oxygen masks in the compartments up over your head-"

"Oxygen masks? They have masks with oxygen in them? I thought there was already oxygen in the air. How can we need anymore oxygen?" Draco asked, his eyes going wide.

"Just incase we hit any minor altercations that's all."

" What, like a bird?" He asked dumbly. "Oh look nuts." He smiled as the stewardess came by with some bags of peanuts.

Hermione had to giggle at his ignorance and naivety. For maybe the first time in his life, Draco was somewhat endearing. Likeable; cute even. Too bad she hated him.

Suddenly the plane started to move, and Malfoy leaned over to look out the window. "Holy shits Granger were moving."

"Just try to relax Malfoy." Hermione said, trying not look to her right. God she hated flying.

Soon, the plane was moving at a furious pace, gaining speed quickly for takeoff.

"This isn't ba---Fucking shit! Whats happening?" Draco asked frantically, unbuckling his seatbelt and standing up from his chair quickly as the plane started to shake.

"Sir please sit down." The stewardess called from the back.

"Whats going on, Granger?" Draco asked as he complied to the stewardess's demand and sat down reluctantly

"We're taking off." Hermione answered, keeping her eyes shut tightly.

" I hate this so much."

"Welcome to muggle life Malfoy. Enjoy." She quipped.

" Well thank you so bloody much Granger for your sympathy." He sneered as the plane took off, keeping everyone on the plane at an odd angle. " I can't wait for the rest of my marriage with the wife from hell."

" The anticipation is almost too much for me to bear." Hermione sighed.

* * *

So, I'm sorry to those of you select few who really like my other stories. My brains dead on those. I mean ka-put. I have no idea when I'm going to update those yet. Beyond Fragile seems dead to me, have no idea where I'm going to go with that story, I'm considering abandoning it. Quintessence, I have a story line for that one, but I just have to get my butt going on the writing. Draco Hates People is really the easiest one for me to write so it shouldn't be a problem for me to update. Pretty Young Things is lingering somewhere in Coma right now, so I just need to revive it.

This story is probably going to be my favorite, after Draco Hates People, because it involves Malfoy and Granger entering the wonderful world of New York City. My favorite place in the world, and where I hale from. Anticipate them to see many things, that you would only see in the city that never sleeps.

Title comes from the song " New York, New York." By Ryan Adams, the rock god.

The characters don't belong to me. Obviously.

Love,

The lazy bread


End file.
